Sonic in Jurassic Park
by Sonic Productions
Summary: Sonic and Tails were asked to come see an island full of wondrous animals by a man named John Hammond. After a shot meeting with friends they take a look around, but suddenly a power out causes the group to be separated and the dinosaurs to escape. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze have to cross dangerous land to find their friends, but their injuries prevent them from using their powers.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park Script

Characters

Sonic, Dr. Alan Grant

Tails, Timothy "Tim" Murphy

Knuckles, Dr. Ian Malcolm

Silver, Donald Gennaro

Shadow, Robert Muldoon

Blaze, Dr. Ellie Sattler/ Alexis "Lex" Murphy

Eggman, Dennis Nerdy

Amy, Dr. Ellie Sattler (Turns on the generators and helps the sick Triceratops)

Explanation

This is not only based off of the films it also has some of the scenes from the book and scenes I make up for the story.

/

 _ **Scene One**_

The night air was crisp and cool. Bugs flew around like it was the circus and the wind blew lightly in the air. Trees waved back and forth slightly like they knew something was going to happen. If it weren't for the metallic structure nearby the area would be a small plain.

Men below began stood prepared preparing for a new arrival. They had weapons and gigantic tasers in hand as if this was going to turn into a war zone, and all could barley breath as the stress shoved the limit of their sanity. Sweat was pouring off of everyone's face as they looked at the tall trees that waved back and forth.

Then off in the distance there was a noise of crackling wood and thumbing noises like giant foot falls. The trees shook violently as a growling soon began and the ground seemed to sag under a heavy weight. The men soon backed up nervously as a metallic box came out in view.

A small crane shoved past bushes and grass and came into the clearing. One hedgehog stood with the armed men with guns abroad.

The hedgehog stood there with his arms crossed. His fur color was black with red stripes, a white belly, square like shoes with a red outline, white upper layer, and red tongue that came up and were wrapped around with a gold ring. He wore white gloves that soon grew to have red and black marks after another gold ring placed over it. His name was Shadow the hedgehog, and he glared up at the box. After he grabbed a shotgun he leaned up against himself he said "Here we go."

Shadow walked up to the cage structure and looked in. An eye glared back similar to a snake's. Shadow seemed unfazed as he spoke to the creature "So… You're the "Cleaver Girl"?"

It hissed lightly back at him. Shadow turned to the other men "All right. Proceed to docking! Pushing team move in! I want all tasers on full charge!"

Men came out to grab the cage and were about to start pushing it toward the metal structure. Suddenly the creature charged and struck the side of the wall hissing louder. The men jumped back in fear as sweat flew off their foreheads, did the creature come loose?

Shadow rolled his eyes "GET BACK IN THERE AND PUSH IT!"

The men walked back to it and pushed. The cage soon rolled over to the gate of the structure and the red light on the sides went to yellow and as the cage covered the entire gate it turned green and a metallic sound was heard like locks going to place.

Shadow began to nod like he was bored of this process as he said boringly "We're locked, pushing team step away…" the men obeyed without delay and turned to walk quickly away "Gate keeper." The hedgehog finished.

A man walked up to the cage and began to climb the ladder that was placed along the side. The creature soon growled as it stared at the man now on top. "Jofery, raise the gate!" Shadow commanded.

The man turned his attention to the two handles and complied with the order. As the gate was finally open the being inside growled loudly and rammed into the back of the cage. The entire thing flew back and since it was on wheals it kept going. Jofery screamed as he was tossed over the raised gate and fell forward. He crawled desperately away, but he was soon lifted and pulled at the entrance of the cage.

Shadow ran over "CLOSE THE OPENING. DON'T LET THE OTHERS GET OUT!"

Men charged around the cage shoving in the large tasers and began to blast away. Shadow dropped his gun and grabbed the screaming man being pulled in by the monster. Jofery grabbed one of the bars of the ladder holding desperately on as Shadow grabbed under his armpits trying to pull him away.

Jofery screamed louder as he lost his grip and all the weight falling into the black hedgehog caused Shadow to fall down.

Shadow jumped back up and ran into the cage there was a boom and the cage rattled and swayed side to side. Jofery got up and ran whimpering in fear he soon fainted and landed in the dust. Shadow was then thrown out and crashed into the metal wall. A grey creature can dashing out and tried to gnaw him.

Shadow flung his arms up to grab its claws and placed both feet on her body to prevent it from killing him. The men ran around it, tasing it. Loud sounds of electricity shot outward in blasts and soon Shadow's feet began to bend as the monster began to get closer overpowering him.

Shadow had his eyes closed and finally shouted "SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! **SHOOT HER!** "

Gun shots were soon heard as more and more men began to fire and then all was suddenly silent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scene Two**_

The head of a tyrannosaurus rex shot out of the bushes and roared down upon the person looking at it, but Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, who has two tails and is a mechanical genius, stood there looking unimpressed and annoyed. The fox wore white gloves and red shoes that had white tips. He turned away from the museum robot and said "Why are we here again Sonic?"

Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive and hero looked away from a piece of glass that was talking about the T-rex. The hedgehog had worn his original attire, white gloves and red shoes with a golden buckle on the side and a white strip streaking across the top, but the thing that was new was the strange cowboy hat on his head Tails got him. The blue blur, as he was sometimes called, responded to his best friend "Aren't these creatures cool?"

Tails walked up to Sonic "Well, yah, but they can get annoying when we keep visiting the same stinking museum!"

"You got annoyed with the last museum."

"I'M GETTING ANYOED WITH ALL THE MUSEUMS!"

Sonic raised a finger quickly "Shush. They might kick you out for yelling and disrupting everyone."

Tails turned and groaned "I wouldn't mind getting kicked out." Tails looked at a fossil of a brachiosaur "I swear Sonic. Ever since I got you that book on dinosaurs you became fascinated with them."

Sonic smiled guilty "What's not to like?"

"The fact that dinosaurs would kill us if they were still alive."

Sonic chuckled and waved his hand dismissively "Nah… you don't know that."

Tails scoffed "I would bet a million dollars on it."

Sonic smiled. His eyes nearly popped open when he saw the museum manager opened the new section of the place. Sonic leaped into the air and ran at it. Sonic stopped almost immediately next to the entrance. The manager wasn't surprised, in fact he didn't even look up to see who it was "Go ahead Sonic."

Sonic jumped up for joy and turned to shout quietly at Tails "Tails! Over here. A new exhibit."

Tails, without hesitation, quickly turned away from the fossils he was looking at "New scenery will do good for my aching head."

Sonic smiled excitably as Tails passed him, but the fox didn't have a smile. Instead he had a bored expression. Sonic walked right next to him and when they saw the fossil Tails yawned while Sonic began to fidget "Wow!... Do you know what that is Tails?"

Tails rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "A velociraptor."

Sonic ran at the fossil and stopped "More specifically a velociraptor mongoliensis."

Tails only shrugged "Still velociraptor."

Sonic smiled smugly "Don't tell me that I know some things you don't."

Tails shook his head as he walked past Sonic "I don't study things that are extinct, Sonic. If they make a sudden appearance from nowhere or Eggman starts building robots like them, then I'll study some dinos."

"Well, they are a pack hunter. They first distract their victims by glaring at them causing fear, but that's if the said victim does not attack. Suddenly, swoosh… the other raptor they didn't see comes and cuts their guts open. Soon they eat the animal alive."

"Jeeze thanks Sonic. I needed that intel. Now I just gained an appetite." Said the sarcastic fox. "By the way, I liked how you added that "swoosh"."

"Yah I know. I thought it added to the effect, but in a way it doesn't disturb anyone."

The fox rolled his eyes "I was being sarcastic, and how does that make your 'FACT' not disturbing?"

Sonic looked back at the Raptor fossil as if ignoring the fox "It could grow to six feet tall. They have a retractable claw three and a half inches long. They are very similar to birds especially the similarities like hollow bones and how they tended nests. Well… except the velociraptor cannot fly."

Tails bent down to examine a brown cracked open egg carefully "Imagine that." He replied with another sarcastically used voice.

"Don't forget to mention that velociraptor mongoliensis came from the prehistoric era, can run up to twenty-four miles an hour, and is very intelligent because they had a large brain proportionate to its body size." A man stepped up next to Sonic.

The new comer wore a white t-shirt, white pants, even white shoes. He had a hat similar to a straw one, a white beard mustache that circled around and connected. He was small and slightly plump for a human. He also carried a cane with him made of wood with carvings that made it look wavy going up and down. The top had a sphere of amber with a mosquito inside.

Sonic smiled and pointed at the man "See. I'm not the only one who finds these animals intriguing."

Tails coughed his disapproval, but didn't say anything. The new comer placed the cane under his arm and threw out an arm to Sonic saying "My name is John Hammond."

Sonic took the handshake "Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

The man still had his warm smile as he took his cane down "Yes, yes. I know who you are Mr. Sonic. I have been… fascinated with your speed. So, you like dinosaurs, eh?"

Tails turned a suspicious eye on Hammond, but Sonic nodded "Yep. They… well I'm sure you heard."

"They intrigue you. I have heard." Hammond laughed slightly "Ah… where's my manners. You must be Mr. Prower." Hammond offered a hand to Tails.

Reluctantly Tails shook it "I prefer Tails, Mr. Hammond."

Hammond smiled "Oh ho. Tails it is then, you may call me John. I am so glad to meet you. I…" Hammond reached into his pocket to fish around in it "Have…" The man pulled out a folded piece of paper and he unfolded it as he offered it to them "a proposition for you."

Sonic took the paper and read it through. Tails came over and read it as well over the hero's shoulder. Tails looked up "You want us to endorse a park off the coast of Costa Rica?"

Sonic groaned "You're a faster reader than me… That wounds my fast ego."

"Tell it to get over it fast."

"It kind of already did when I realized you said 'OFF THE COAST"! Sorry bud-… Mr… Hammond. But I have a 'thing' with water and can't do it."

Hammond stood back with his smile and chuckled "It's not in the water Mr. Sonic. It's on an Island I found. It's called Isla Nublar. I want you and Tails here to come and promote it. An… incident has occurred there nearly killing an employ of GUN."

Sonic raised a brow "GUN is funding you?"

Hammond smile changed to an "ahh" as he spoke "Yes, but not in the way you are probably thinking. It's a park, a place where everyone is able to come and enjoy themselves. I own the entire place and no GUN base is permitted there. GUN has hired a person to come check on it, I think it's a lawyer. I'm here to ask you, a professional hero who should know plenty on safety, should help keep the park growing. You are allowed to have a free tour." Hammond seemed excited, but he turned to the fox and frowned "I… am sorry Tails… I forgot about you I was busy trying to find Sonic… but if the hedgehog wants to bring you along I will permit it."

Sonic looked at the note "What makes you think that I want to go there."

Hammond smiled "Well… let's just say… its right up your ally. It's really spectacular. Spared no expense. There is no doubt our attractions will drive kids out of their minds."

Sonic threw the paper behind his back "A park about me?"

Tails crossed his arms "An electronically one?"

"You get to find out."

Tails hunched over "How were you able to get us anyways."

"I have heard that you and Sonic have been spending your hours at dinosaur museums around the city ever since you two brought in Doctor Eggman. So I funded this place to gain his interest. It's actually not open, but it was a meeting to talk to you two. Call it a trap if you want." Hammond leaned up against a pillar.

Sonic jumped forward "You can count me in sir. Tails?"

Tails stood there swinging his namesakes back and forth with his arms crossed with a puzzled complexion "Um… I'm not so sure Sonic. Nothing about it interests me."

Hammond smiled some more "Would the new technology and biogenetic enhancements interest you?"

Tails ear twitched "Um… Well-."

"I will also give you the chance to read the software blueprints as well to see if there is anything wrong with my systems. I promise, the technological differences there are much more enhanced than even Doctor Eggman's and it's not even destructive."

Tails closed his eyes as his ears twitched more. He finally slid next to Sonic "Alright I'm in, as long as you keep your promise."

"My dear boy." Hammond turned to walk out "I always keep a promise. Come. The plane is waiting."

"Wait, we're going now?"

Hammond turned "Would you like us to come get you tomorrow?"

Sonic and Tails smiled at each other "So… where is this plane."

Hammond shrugged "At the airport."

Both Sonic and Tails looked at each other and yelled "RACE YA!" They took off in blurs past Hammond.

The man only stood there looking at where they use to be. He turned and said "Heh… I wish I still had their energy."

It was past sun set when Sonic, Tails, and Hammond got to Costa Rica, but they didn't stop to rest. Hammond nearly pushed the two past the airport gates and onto a helicopter landing. There they met a surprise.

"Silver? Blaze? Knuckles?" Tails rubbed his eyes in case he was seeing things.

Silver waved with a childish grin, Blaze slightly waved but had a blank expression, but knuckles crossed his arms and huffed.

Sonic placed his hands on his back and pushed to stretch there "Yep. That'd be them."

Hammond pointed to each "I asked Blaze here to come reimburse my park like you two, but Silver and Knuckles were asked to come by GUN. Apparently the group wants to make sure it's safe for people."

"GUN. Wondering if something is safe for people. Yah… I can believe that." Tails nearly laughed.

Silver shrugged "Hey, I'm not really working for them. Just that they came and asked for my assistance. They think me being from the future and all would tell me what'll happen there, but to tell the truth… There's nothing about this place there. I have to go and look into it." Silver addressed to Knuckles "He's here to do the same. Look into it, but only because he doesn't want to guard the Master Emerald and GUN promised to do that for him."

Knuckles huffed "I'm not in the mood for this. Let's just get there."

"You mean "go there"?" Tails corrected him.

"LET'S JUST GET GOING!"

Hammond raised his hands in surrender as he walked past the echidna "We're going, we're going. If you please, come on in."

The group climbed aboard as the blades above began to whirl and rotate. Tails was the last to climb in and as he sat down next to Sonic, he turned and closed the door. The helicopter soon rose up and flew strait over the water. Sonic looked down through the window, but quickly looked away and moaned.

Tails giggled "Like the scenery?"

"There's water."

Sonic scooted over, but Blaze shoved him away once he got too close. In front of them sat Knuckles, Silver, and Hammond. Hammond smiled at the group. Knuckles pointed at Tails and Sonic "So you two know a lot about dinosaurs now?"

Tails nearly jumped back in surprise at the sudden comment "Well uh…"

Sonic shrugged "We try."

"I don't."

Knuckles grunted, but it was unclear if it was a chuckle or a sign of acknowledgment. Hammond leaned toward the hedgehog and fox "You'll have to excuse Knuckles here. He has a problem with being slightly hard headed and is very troubled for leaving his, eh-hem, occupation."

"Hey!"

Sonic grinned "We've met. How's the Master Emerald?"

"Fine. Now Mr. Hammond. I only left because GUN asked so I can take a "break". I don't need you poking fun at my responsibility."

"By all means. I do apologize."

"Rouge is in charge of guarding it. She's probably going to steal it and then the island will fall. Unluckily its above a city and-."

Tails waved his arms around "Enough! No one wants to hear your theories on the chaos you think will happen."

Sonic chuckled "I'll just call it Chaos Control Theory."

"Why bring in chaos control?" Knuckles snarled.

"Because that's the pun. You guard the "Master Emerald" which is the center of "chaos control" and right now you have a "theory" about the "Master Emerald"." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Silver shrugged "I'm guessing a part of Chaos Control Theory is attraction." Knuckles slowly turned to glare at the white hedgehog "So the attraction is Rouge and the emerald right?"

Knuckles threw a threatening fist at him and growled. Silver smiled and pointed at Tails "Come on Tails. Ever heard of Chaos Control Theory?"

The fox only had a cocked eyebrow in confusion and muttered "Uhhh… no."

Silver looked over at Blaze who sat in front of him "Blaze, I refuse to accept the fact you know nothing of attraction."

Blaze only glared at him in either annoyance or bewilderment. Silver looked away from her "Sorry."

Hammond shook his head "Well apparently I'm bringing the scientists while GUN brought the rock stars."

Silver cocked a brow "I'm no rock star."

"I was making a comparison."

As the sun came up over the horizon Blaze looked at Hammond "You still haven't told us what this park is about."

"It's something very special." The man smiled.

Silver rolled his eyes "It can't be that special. I mean… it's taking so long to get there. I would probably got there if I was flying myself."

Hammond twiddled with his cane "How would you find it?"

"Err… fine. I would fly all of there. Where is it anyways?"

John Hammond looked out the window. His face suddenly appeared joyful and full of excitement. He then pointed out over the water "There it is."

Everyone went to the window. They all shoved each other to spot it, but after a while Blaze shoved everyone away with Knuckles, both looking very unpleased. The island was not a flat barren land like the stereotypical type, but it was very large and full of mountains. Tails was a bit skeptical on how they were to land in this terrain.

They flew over the land, a mountain on both sides. No matter where they looked they couldn't see ground because of all the trees and green leaves. It may have been only a mountain made of green. It was even skeptical of whether it was trees or not. The landscape only had green and no indication of wood of any type.

Hammond gestured to everyone with a kind smile "Bad wind shears. We have to drop pretty fast. So hold on, this can be a little thrilling."

Suddenly the chopper lurches downward. Everyone yelps in surprise. Hammond turns to Sonic and Tails "Yahoo." He spoke jokingly.

Silver quickly grabs his seatbelt and attaches them together. Knuckles slowly buckled in as if not worried. Sonic grabbed two ends, but both were the same and would not buckle. The hedgehog looked around confused, but tried to fit the pieces together anyways.

The helicopter continued down and Hammond was trying his best to help the hero "no-no, you need that piece over here and that piece… look, we would have landed by the time you get it right."

Sonic only quickly wrapped them together and tightened them against himself. Tails looked at him trying to refrain laughing. Sonic only shrugged guiltily. They landed and Hammond was the first out. He looked around proudly as the rest of the gang followed.

The man soon ushered the rest toward two jeeps waiting for them. The red jeeps, with a T-rex skelital body and head for the symbol, Hammond opened the door of one so that Tails, Sonic, and Blaze got in. Hammond soon went to the front one and got in with Silver and Knuckles. They were soon off toward the horizon. Tails turned back to see the helicopter flying upward. The fox turned to his friend "Sonic, the chopper is leaving. How are we going to get off?"

Sonic waved it away "I'm sure Hammond can just call it back with a phone or something."

The twin-tailed fox was still unsure, but faced forward anyways. They soon drove past opened gates made of thick wire and a sign warning them of ten thousand blots of electricity. Tails cocked a brow and looked at Sonic. The hedgehog looked at the fox and waved it off "I-I'm sure it's nothing terrible."

Silver, in the other jeep, turned to Hammond "You do know that GUN will shut you down if I'm not convinced. That includes Sonic, Tails, and Blaze. You have forty-eight hours to convince me."

Hammond smiled cockily "In forty-eight hours I will be accepting your-" Hammond pointed at the white hedgehog "-apology."

Silver looked confused but only nodded and turned back around.

As they reached the top of a hill and into a clearing Hammond stood up and waved at the driver next to him "Stop, stop, stop, stop." He smiled and turned to Sonic and the rest as their vehicle halted as well.

Sonic was leaned back in his chair relaxing, Blaze was looking down nearly napping, but Tails snatched a big leaf that fell on him. He studied it and shook his head perplexed "Sonic, this shouldn't be here."

Sonic looked toward the fox only to look up slowly. His face turned to complete shock. The blue hedgehog soon quickly stood on his feet staring up. Tails however didn't notice "I may not know much on dinosaurs, but I know there is no plant with this type of leaf."

Blaze looked over "That species of vermiform has been extinct since the cretaceous period. That thing-." Sonic began poking the back of the feline's head.

Blaze grabbed the back of her head and sharply turned toward Sonic. The hedgehog pointed toward the sky. Tails and Blaze followed his finger and their eyes nearly popped out of their skulls. Soon both Tails and Blaze stood in amazement, the leaf falling onto the ground forgotten.

A brachiosaurus towered above them, it's grey skin was so thick one swift glance at its feet would have looked like a bare tree. The three soon stepped out of the jeep to admire the dinosaur. The drivers only watched them as if bored of the creature supposedly extinct.

Knuckles and Silver stared wide eyed at the creature, but remained seated. Hammond got out and walked toward the three beneath the species.

Sonic pointed at it as it huffed out loudly "That… that's a dinosaur."

Tails was almost tempted to touch it, but he knew the feet were dangerous to go near. Blaze only stood there speechless and with a shocked feature. Sonic walked beside it "This is amazing! It's got a what, twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?"

Hammond looked at it still smiling like a parent showing off his kid "The brachiosaur? Thirty."

Sonic didn't even look back at Hammond "You're telling me that I'm actually looking at a dinosaur."

Blaze shook her head "This is like a knockout punch on reality."

"Well, we clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles an hour."

Tails spun around "You've got a T-rex?"

Blaze turned around as well "A T-rex! He says he has a T-rex!"

Sonic jumped in front of Hammond "Say again?"

Hammond almost chuckled "Yes, we have a T-rex."

Sonic nearly falls back and sits down moaning in shock. Tails walked over and patted Sonic's head "Calm down, calm down. Try taking deep breaths."

Knuckles looks at the tall creature "He did it. That crazy imbecile did it."

Silver looked at him with a mystified face "How can an imbecile do THIS?"

Knuckles patted the hedgehog's face, causing Silver to lean away, as he spoke "Not now. I'm trying to think strait here."

Hammond walked forward with his humorous smile "Sonic, Tails, Blaze… Welcome to Jurassic Park."

Everyone soon looked where Hammond was. The whole valley they watch was a gorgeous sight. Trees glistened in the sunlight and the grass swayed side to side next to the lake, but they didn't notice that. They noticed the numerous types of dinosaurs roaming the grounds. All types of the extinct creatures. Stegosauruses, more Brachiosaurs, and more.

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze only looked down the field in admiration and surprise as if finding a lost mythical treasure. Hammond walked up to them and knelt down facing the view.

Silver looked around some more "This place is awesome already."

Without even looking at Hammond Blaze said "How did you do this?"

Hammond didn't look at her either as he spoke softly "I'll show you."

End of this chapter. Sorry I haven't published. I have been gone for a long time.


End file.
